Johnlock oneshots
by TheSims2
Summary: A collection of Johnlock one-shots based on prompt words. Slash and Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt Word: **Soldier.**

John and Sherlock made their way into the building knowing it was only a matter of time before Mycroft found out. Sherlock was being strangely quiet.

"That... that was very good John" he said after a while.

"What was?" John asked looking at Sherlock's slightly flustered face.

"Nothing..Don't worry... forget it." John turned to Sherlock and stepped forwards so Sherlock had his back to the wall.

"Tell. Me" John came closer. Sherlock was being oddly flustered just like with Irene.

"It was impressive you doing... being captain."

"You like it when I act like a soldier?" Sherlock was about to reply when his phone went off no doubt from Mycroft. John started to walk off , knowing that he would be a soldier more often.

**Sorry for this being a short one. Will accept prompt words.**

**If convenient review. If inconvenient review anyway. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Locked**

Sherlock, John and 12 other officers made their way towards the warehouse. It was 9 oclock and they had been following a lead Sherlock had got from a piece of brick left at the crime scene. They moved in the dark with only the light from their torches, to guide them. Sherlock subtly moved closer to John to be there for him but also because he didn't want John out of his sight.

They were looking for a man who they believed to be connected to Moriarty and to be responsible for two strange deaths. As they entered the building Lestrade spoke up and took charge.

"Alright everyone split up." To that Sherlock turned towards the sound of Lestrade's voice and moved even closer to John.

"Right me and John will go to the left then-"

"No Sherlock everyone will split up that way we can cover more ground." When he heard that Sherlock started to rant complaining about bad tactics and how he was clearly copying police dramas from the TV and even commenting Lestrade's lack of intelligence.

"Keep your voice down Sherlock, now everyone split up." With that, each officer made their way in the dark moving in a different direction.

"Be careful John...please." Sherlock says to the small shadow.

"I will don't worry, I know you'd be lost without your blogger." And with that John turned and started to walk away, little did he know that the consulting detective was watching him.

After minutes of searching in the dark Sherlock heard load steps and struggles.

"SHERLOCK!" As soon as he heard John's voice he ran. He arrived just as Moriarty's man took the unconscious John Watson into a room and closed the door. Sherlock pushes and struggles with the door as hard as he can but it's locked.

Hope you enjoyed it. I do take requests.

Review x


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Wallpaper **

Mrs Hudson couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to fill the holes that had been shot into the wallpaper months before. She couldn't do it to John, either. The poor dear stared at it for hours on end, thinking only of Sherlock. Perhaps there was something between them. John's eyes were empty now-the sparkle had gone and the spring had left his step. Mrs Hudson had seen the way that they had looked at each other, the private looks that they shared when they thought that no-one else could see them.

No, she couldn't do it to John, who had loved Sherlock so much that he was rendered useless, left staring at the wallpaper.

**R and R x**

**This came from an awesome cumberbitch who loves Johnlock.**

**I do accept Prompts**

**Sims2 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Surprise **

Sherlock was bored. John had been on his trip for three days now. Sherlock resented John's work for taking the ex army doctor away from cases and listening to Sherlock and now taking him away from London. Even worse he was going with Sarah, Sherlock knew that this piece of information shouldn't affect him as jealously is a pointless and stupid feeling but all the same he found himself silently fuming about it all the same.

Sherlock made his way back towards the flat after helping Lestrade and his hopeless team in an incredibly easy case as they were as always stuck and in need of his assistance, but Sherlock was bored so it had to do .When he entered the building he noticed changes and he was deducing them as he walked into the flat. There on the sofa fast asleep was John. Sherlock was surprised John was not due back for another four days.

The detective smiled at the sleeping figure, he grabbed a blanked and draped it over him. He then walked towards the kitchen to start a new experiment not before whispering.

"Welcome back John, thanks for the surprise."

**Not very Sherlock like I know and not much Johnlock but I will try and make them with more fluff if that's what you guys want so please review.**

**I do take prompts. SIMS2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Screen**

I stared at my laptop screen in bewilderment. How did Sherlock manage to guess the password- again! I, personally, thought that johnwatson221b would have kept him out- but obviously not. I needed to think of a password that he would never think of, let alone guess. A grin spread across my face as I typed in a new password. He'll never get this one.

A few hours later, when I came back homes from the surgery, I realised two things: one, that Sherlock was away- a case probably, and two: my laptop was open on the desk. He can't have... heat rushed to my face as I ran over to my laptop. A word document was now open. I brought it up on the screen and read,

John. Your password was easier than the last.

Please use your limited intelligence to think of a harder challenge for me.

-SH

P.S: Love you too.

**Written by my favourite cumberbitch . R and R please. I do take prompts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the prompts and messages and I'm glad you all like Johnlock as much as I do. Am trying to get through all the prompts so don't worry yours will be done x**

Prompt: Key

Sherlock hated the party. He hated the lonely drunk strangers trying to find friendship or love, he hated the pointless drinking and he hated the fact that John his blogger was over with a group of people!

Sherlock was sick of the people around them and bored of deducing them so he went closer to where John was standing.

He saw a tall fake tanned woman flirting with the ex army doctor, he quickly deduced that she was French and she soon proved that. Although he wasn't miles away Sherlock was still having problems hearing the whole conversation but was able to pick up some words that she was saying "Attendrai ( to go to), S'embrassera ( to kiss) With that Sherlock grabbed John and dragged him out of the party and into a nearby taxi. The pair remained silent until they got out the taxi.

"What was that all about?" The detective flushed red slightly.

"Well you see.. I...I... you ... and." John moved around the detective towards the door. The doctor had a smiles on his face as he put the key in the lock.

**R and R please. I do take prompts x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Cheekbones.**

John was sitting on the sofa, Sherlock was tucked into his side, breathing deeply. John looked down at Sherlock, looking at all the finer details that he could never pay attention to when he was awake.

All of Sherlock's features captivated John, his perfect lips, to his straight nose , to his thick eyelashes that John knew would frame his beautiful eyes that were a strange blue green brown mix that made them the most amazing eyes in the world.

Finally John took in Sherlock's perfect cheek bones, so high and amazing, that John almost swooned. John leant down and kissed Sherlock's cheek bones.

"So perfect." He muttered before falling asleep next to Sherlock a smile on his face

**R and R. I do take prompts x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Texts**

**Sherlock **

_John_

To: John Watson 17:54 21.03.12

**John, I may or may not have…misplaced….your bed.**

**-SH**

From: John Watson 17:55

_WHAT?_

To: John Watson 17:57

**Now, John, the results were satisfactory. There's no need to shout.**

**-SH**

From: John Watson 17:58

_Do you think that I care? My question is, what are you going to bloody do about it?_

To: John Watson 17:59

**Nonsense. You can share my bed.**

**-SH**

From: John Watson 18:01

…What?

To: John Watson 18:01

**Really, John. Your IQ seems to have dropped several points. Until you get a new bed, you can share mine. I'm not sleeping on the sofa**

**-SH**

From: John Watson 18:03

Fine. Just until my bed arrives.

To: John Watson 30.03.12

**Your bed arrived**

**-SH**

From: John Watson 11:21

Well, put it the room we can use it as a spare bedroom.

**To : John Watson 11:28**

**Sorry – SH**

From: John Watson 11:29

You heard me. I'm not moving out of our room.

To: John Watson 11:30

**Our room? – SH**

From: John Watson 11:31

If that's okay.

To: John Watson 11: 33

**It's fine. In fact it's all fine. More than fine – SH**

From: John Watson 11:34

Perfect.

R and R. I do take prompts just getting through them all. Sorry for the delay guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt: Drunk**

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, watching the party go on around him. When Mycroft invited Sherlock and John to his party, Sherlock instantly refused, but with some persuasion from John he finally accepted.

Watching John down another glass of wine, Sherlock began to worry, that was his 7th glass, and even though John wasn't a lightweight, Sherlock couldn't see that John was drunk.

Sherlock pushed himself out of his seat and walked over to John.

"Time to go John" said Sherlock pulling him along, away from the alcohol.

"I loo..ove you Sherlock." Came John's slurred reply.

"Always have, always will." Whispered John before passing out in Sherlock's arms.

**R and R **

**and I do take reviews! x Sorry that it's a short one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Experiment (Science Experiment)**

John had been sitting in his chair typing on his laptop. Sherlock was being silent so John assumed that he was reading a police report or thinking. After two minutes of typing John couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He looked up to find Sherlock gazing at him from the sofa trance like.

"Sherlock." John said but got no response.

"SHERLOCK!" He said a bit louder waving his hand in front of Sherlock's face. Sherlock snapped out of his trance and blushed deeply.

"Sherlock wh-"

"I have to go check on... my experiments." He rushed off hiding his lower half from view. Sherlock ran into the kitchen with John's jumper, hidden or so he thought.

"Is that my jumper?" John shouted at the moving figure.

"EXPERIMENTS."

R and R. Yes it was Johnlock and with a hint of slash but if you don't like Johnlock don't read it xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Unicorn**

**Cool prompt here I love the weird ones and I hope you enjoy it.**

John walked up the stairs to the flat with two bags of shopping in his hands. He was not in a good mood he had once again got in a fight with that stupid machine and now all he wanted to do was to relax and have some tea. As he opened the door he ended up tripping on a box left in the doorway, just as he was about to hit the floor John felt two strong arms around his pulling him up. He looked to see Sherlock looking down at him with a look of mild concern.

"Thanks Sherlock." John noticed that he was still in Sherlock's arms and that he didn't mind. Then Sherlock snapped back into his senses and let John go bustling around the room which was filled with about 10 boxes.

"Sherlock what is all this?" John asked trying to keep his voice level still a little miffed after the previous event.

"My parents are moving and this is all my stuff from home." Sherlock said simply looking in each box. He opened the lid of one the boxes and immediately shut it again, looking very embarrassed.

"Sherlock. What's in the box?" John asked. Sherlock moved the box away not saying anything but John wasn't about to let it go. He made his way towards Sherlock keeping eye contact at all time. Sherlock just stood there staring at John looking worried. Then at the last moment John opened the box and saw a small toy unicorn. Sherlock tried to shut the lid but John wouldn't let him, John smiled trying to imagine a young Sherlock Holmes and why he had a small toy unicorn.

**Sorry it's late I hope you like it. R and R xx**

**Not very Johnlocky I know soz x**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Sorry I have not updated in ages have been away enjoying the 'British Sun' but I am back now with more Johnlocks. Sorry again

Prompt : Cold

"Victim is a male, mid 30's and died from hypothermia..."

Sherlock, John and Lestrade were standing in a walk in freezer of a butchers looking down at a frozen body.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it then." Said Lestrade walking away and out of the freezer, trying to get far away from the body, leaving John and Sherlock in a strange awkward silence. John was shivering slightly but was trying to hide it and work. He hugged his thin jacket around him and wished that he had brought one of his warm jumpers.

"You're cold." Stated Sherlock in a monotone voice, he slipped off his coat and placed it on John's shoulders.

"No... no, I don't-" John began

"Yes you do, now let's get to work." With that Sherlock crouched down beside the body examining it. John was trying to hold back a smile but failed, he slipped his arms into the sleeves of the oversized coat with a sigh.

Much better.

**R and R. I do take prompt but I do them in random orders so I may not do yours first.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been ages and I'm sorry, hope you all had a great summer although it's over now **** No late night Johnlock...**

**Prompt: Hat**

Sherlock stared at the item in front of him from his chair; if looks could kill it would currently be in flames posing a fire hazard. Why him, why this? Out of all the items to find himself associated with it had to be this thing this hat. He was fine before he was a public figure when no one knew him or cared but now the media were constantly watching him. All because of John's blog but Sherlock doesn't regret John's moving in with him, and he was certainly not giving him up over a hat.

Just then John walked in carrying two shopping bags, for once he hadn't had a fight with the machine. He seemed in a good mood bustling to the kitchen to unpack the bags. Why is he in such a good mood while the world mocks Sherlock over a hat? An idea came to Sherlock's mind and he smirked at his own mind.

"Tea Sherlock?" called John from the kitchen, Sherlock stayed quite waiting for John to come and see what the matter was. "Sherlock?" As predicted the doctor came walking in to find Sherlock giving him and the hat death glares. John was no consulting detective but he could tell when Sherlock was upset 4 months of being his 'partner' (boyfriend was too cliché and something a nine year old would say) had taught him that much. He also could tell that the deer stalker was what was causing the sulk and being Sherlock he was going to sulk and blame John for it.

"Sherlock it's just a hat, in a week no one will care about it." Sherlock stayed quite watching John try and get his attention secretly loving it. "And if it's my fault in any way I hope you can forgive me..." John bent down and kissed Sherlock lightly on the lips "... or let me make it up to you somehow." He pressed his lips to Sherlock's again but when he tried to move away Sherlock's wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him in for another longer kiss. The pair continued, the hat in question sat on the table ignored.

**Yeah, hope you all liked it and I love reviews and prompts can be a word or a sentence or scene. Thanks and R&R x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello fellow Sherlockians I am beyond sorry for not being on fanfiction and now I am finally into my account *mini celebration dance* I will be adding stories a lot more and would love prompts I am currently doing a few from Private message so feel free to post them in the reviews or message me. Again sorry and I will get round to your prompt!**

**Prompt: Maps**

Sherlock and John sat in the car on a side road by a forest in the middle of nowhere.

"You took a wrong turn John" Sherlock shouted glaring accusingly at the shorter man "Now we're lost well this is brilliant John!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE BLOODY MAP!" John replied angry with the detective. Sherlock stayed quiet knowing better than to argue with the army doctor when he was like this.

"I... I will just check the map again quickly..."

"Look sorry for snapping Sherlock." With that John placed a small kiss on Sherlock's lips. The kiss was no longer sweet and as John went to pull away the detective made a low sound of complaint and slammed John's lips back into his with force, the couple kissed and the maps fell onto the floor forgotten.

R and R. Again sorry I.O.U a lot more chapters... to soon? Sorry xx


	15. Chapter 15

**A promised more updates, now for some Johnlocks...**

**Prompt: Glasses**

Sherlock and John lay in bed- Sherlock sorting through cases, John reading his book with a pair of recently acquired reading glasses. After a while, John realised that Sherlock was squinting hard at the file that he was working through John rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock, just overcome your pride and get some glasses!"

Sherlock's reply was to grab the glasses off John's face and slip them on himself.

"Sherlock! Now I can't finish my book!"

His protests however fell on deaf ears as Sherlock conveniently ignored him. John flung his arms in the air in defeat and snuggled down into the bed next to Sherlock, cuddling the detective and getting comfortable. John stared at the man above him, completely fixated with his cases; although the detective found himself sneaking subtle glances at the man beside him. John smiled Sherlock was never going to get his own glasses and would always steal John's, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: Disaster**

John looked up as Sherlock entered his room hair sticking out in various different directions.  
"Sherlock?"  
"John there has been a slight... failure in one of my experiments. I had to seal off the living room and the kitchen."  
"You _what_!?"  
"So I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay up here with you for the next four hours and twenty-three minutes."  
John rolled his eyes- this wasn't the first time that one of Sherlock's experiments had gone wrong with dire consequences. He shifted up and Sherlock fell down onto his bed.  
"John?"  
"Mm hmm?"  
"Why do you stay with me?" Sherlock asked his voice different from his normal cold tone. The question was thrown at John so randomly that he could only stare at Sherlock in surprise. When he saw that the question was a serious one, John flopped down next to Sherlock.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
Sherlock's eyes were wide and disbelieving.  
" I shoot the wall, I don't talk for days, I leave body parts in the fridge, I use your jumpers for experiments, drag you to crime scenes, put you in danger of death, am incredibly untidy, play the violin at all hours, and seem to be the reason that you are unable to get a girlfriend. So why are you still here? Is it out of pity? A sense of duty? Or," Sherlock turned his head towards John and looked closer "is it something else?" John smiled, and stared into Sherlock's eyes.  
"Well, deduce me."  
Sherlock widened his eyes, the narrowed them again staring intently at John. John could practically see the cogs turning in his head.  
" Pupils dilated, face flushed, clenched fists-_Oh!"_  
For once, Sherlock was completely astounded.  
"Because I love you. I love how you shoot the wall, don't talk for days, leave body parts in the fridge, even when you use my jumpers for experiments, I chose to be dragged to crime scenes, and how you constantly put me in danger, how untidy you are, when you play the violin at all hours and how you are the reason that I can't get a girlfriend- because I don't want them any of them, and I don't pity you at all."  
Sherlock's only reply was to kiss John. After a few minutes of sweet but passionate kissing, John pulled back resting his forehead against the world's only consulting detective's and murmured  
"I seen to like your experiments when they're disasters."

**Hey guys. I hope you liked it and I'm trying to make these longer. I would love some prompts the more the merrier. Thanks to everyone following and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: Tattoo**

**Due to the excitement of the request!**

John was enjoying a nice shower; it was one of the few times that he was away from Sherlock. He finally got out and grabbed a towel because SOMEONE had used his bathrobe in an experiment. He made his way to the living room to find Sherlock sitting in his chair behind him. He heard Sherlock's breath hitch and he knew Sherlock had seen his army tattoos.  
John used Sherlock's stunned state to his advantage he walked up to Sherlock and started kissing the detectives jaw and neck enjoying the silence he got in return normally Sherlock would make a smart remark or move to continue with his work but instead he relished in the detective's reaction. Sherlock stayed in his chair melting into John's mouth. At that moment Mrs Hudson let herself into their flat with a shopping bag in hand staring wide eyed at the scene she had interrupted  
"Oh… I just got.. you a new bathrobe." She placed the bag on the nearby table and quickly left. John calmly moved over to the bag swaying his hips as he went, he slipped into the bathrobe tying it making sure that his tattoo was clearly visible.

**I know it's not very long (that's what she said) but I will be doing 3 today **** Thanks for reading and following**


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt: ****Quiet corner in the library **

John had managed to drag Sherlock out of the house and convinced him to go with John to the local library. Sherlock hadn't had a case in 2 days and John was sick of Sherlock experimenting on all his good clothing and shooting the wall at all hours.  
By the time they entered the library Sherlock was already complaining which was met with several "Shhhhs" and disapproving looks.  
"John this is boring."  
"Sherlock just sit down or read something just leave me for 5 minutes." And with that John walked towards the sci-fi section; leaving Sherlock standing in front of the Romance section. See that he had nothing better to do and know not to anger the army doctor Sherlock sighed and decided to read one of the books in front of him. He picked it up studying the pink cover before starting to read.

Sherlock made his way towards John who was looking through some Doctor Who books. Sherlock walked up to John, took the book out of his hands and placed a long passionate kiss on John's lips. At first John was surprised that Sherlock was being this open and that he was initiating the kiss; John soon slapped out of his state of shock when Sherlock pressed his back to the bookshelf behind him. They kissed for several minutes but eventually pulled back to get some much needed oxygen. They were both breathing heavy with Sherlock's hands on John's waist and John's fingers in Sherlock's hair. John looked around suddenly wary of their surrounding but found no one looking at them and no on trying to throw them out, Sherlock removed himself from John and straightened up.  
"John I will be taking out this book." He said his cheeks still flushed before he turned and made his way to the desk leaving a flustered John stood in the quiet corner in the library.

**Hello my fellow Sherlockians hope you enjoyed it and I will be hopefully uploading some more today. That was a difficult prompt but hopefully you enjoyed it. Please R and R and follow me on Tumblr my usename is ****sparklingsuperman****I have finally got round to getting it (YAY) and I will be following back. Til next time x **


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt: Hedgehog**

John flushed in indignation as ANOTHER person on his blog told him that he looked like a hedgehog. I chuckled. I admit, I couldn't see the similarities myself, but it was always amusing to see his reaction. John turned around to gave me a beseeching look.  
"Do I actually look like a hedgehog?"  
I smiled. I could have some fun with this.  
"Of course not, John, just retreat back to your leafy place of hibernation and-"  
I was cut off by John leaping off his chair and attacking me in the only way that he could with me. Tickling me.  
"No-John- stop!" I cried out in-between gaps of laughter my sides starting to hurt.  
"I'm not a hedgehog, am I?" he asked, fighting back my hands that had feebly tried to defend his merciless attack.  
"No- never!" I gasped.  
"Fine!" And with that he started torturing me even more.  
"John- you're- not a- hedgehog!" Damn. I lost. Thank god, John stopped, but he didn't get off me.  
"Thank you Sherlock." He smirked, but before he could get off Mrs Hudson came in.  
"Yoo hoo- Oh! You're having a moment! Sorry dears!" And with that she backed out of the room with a knowing smile.  
"Now people will definitely talk." I murmured.  
"Let them." John whispered "Anyway," he chuckled lovingly " I always thought that you looked like an otter!"

**I'm sorry but if you gave me hedgehog I had to do otter as well! R and R and I do take reviews **** Thanks for reading. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt: Going out**

Sherlock looked up from the laptop at John's moving figure .He was obviously "going out" tonight with another dull random woman whom he was likely to never see again.  
"Sherlock is that my laptop?" John asked glancing at the consulting detective for the first time that evening. Sherlock got ready to reply glad that he and John were talking, these days when John had a date Sherlock came second.  
"I w-"  
"-never mind; now I'm going out although you have probably already deduced that." Sherlock nodded annoyed that he had been cut off but more annoyed that he would be once again alone whilst John was out.  
Sherlock's phone buzzed on the table, John picked it up and looked at the screen.  
"It's Lestrade." He threw the phone in Sherlock's direction, Sherlock quickly scanned the screen before smiling to himself.  
"I've got a case."  
"We've got a case!"  
"No, I have a new case- you've got a date." Sherlock held his breath waiting for John's reply.  
" Whose on forensics?"  
" Anderson."  
"I'll come too then." Sherlock smiled knowing he had an excuse to touch and speak to John and that he was more important to John then just some woman. Whilst Sherlock was lost in his thoughts John was on the phone cancelling his dat.  
"Come on John we're going out."

**Hey guys! Sorry it look a while and this isn't one of my longer ones but I'm using a shite laptop and half the buttons don't work ( 1****st**** world problems) Thanks to everyone whose followed me on Tumblr I did follow you all back, if you want to add me my Tumblr is SparklingSuperman. R and R x  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt: Decorating **

Mrs Hudson didn't have OCD but she did take pride in herself having a nice home. So when Sherlock shot the wall she went mental. She could cope with thumbs and skulls but the wall just looked dreadful.

When Sherlock walked into the living room that morning he found Mrs Hudson sorting out decorating equipment.  
"Mrs Hudson if you are going to redo the wall then please do not disturb my work." Mrs Hudson turned and looked and him trying her best to be firm.  
"No _you _and John are going to redo my wall after all it was you who made this awful mess!" As she said this John walked into the living room carrying a cup of tea.  
"Correction Sherlock made this mess."  
"Yes but I was bored you should have stopped me from being bored." Mrs Hudson felt as though there was a double meaning but wasn't sure she could handle staying and finding out what and with that she swiftly left.

o0o0o0o0o

4 hours later Mrs Hudson made her way back upstairs after having a relaxing day away from Sherlock. She slowly reached the top of the stairs finding the door was slightly ajar. She peaked into the living room to find John and Sherlock locked in a passionate embrace both covered in paint and paste and both breathing heavily. The wall in question was only half finish and it was clear that it wasn't being sorted any time soon. She smiled to herself and silently closed the door turning to go down the stairs.

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say that I have to study for exams for should be focusing on that but then again I am a skilled procrastinator so you may even get more chapters who knows. I have gotten loads on prompts on Tumblr, pm and in the review area so thank you all and I'm trying to do them all do don't feel that I am ignoring you I'm not. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr SparklingSuperman , and I love reading all your reviews I even got virtual cookies and milk YAY! R and R xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt: Ice Cream  
**The first time Sherlock met Harry was one that John has never forgotten, mainly because he can't but also for the pure antics of that day.

****  
John and Harry had a rocky relationship at best starting from the time Harry chose to come out, John had accepted her and treated her no differently however the pressure and opinions of others had lowered Harry's self confidence. Harry then began to drink trying to boost her confidence and make her forget. After that Harry became like a completely different person to the one John had known, going out more and in his opinion wasting her life. However after he moved into 221b John's life became more stable and he tried once again with Harry, they had little contact with Harry going in and out of rehab and addiction. In the summer of 2012 Harry had begun to talk to John way more claiming to be "off the booze" for good and after weeks of emails and Skype John invited Harry down to London , hoping to fix their relationship and become closer.  
Sherlock had just finished his latest case and was bored John had hidden his gun and Mrs Hudson was yet to return his skull so he was currently slumped on the sofa sulking. He lifted his head as he heard John fumbling around in the kitchen.  
"Black, two sugars please John" Sherlock called deciding to start sorting out his mind palace.  
"Get it yourself Sherlock I'm going out." John said coming into the living room all done up, clean clothes and washed John was meeting a woman.  
"I thought I told you she was cheating on you." Sherlock said casually hoping John had used his average brain and listened to him.  
"Yes Sherlock you made that quite clear. I'm meeting with Harry actually." This caught Sherlock's attention, the infamous alcoholic sister claiming to be clean, and only one way to find out. Sherlock waited for the expected invitation.  
"You're free to join us." John said half hearted knowing the detective would reject the invitation.  
"Sure, I'll be ready in 10" With that Sherlock stood up with a sweep of his coat and moved towards his bedroom.

****  
10 minutes later exactly Sherlock strolled out of his bedroom wearing a white suit shirt and trousers obviously finding it too hot for his blazer. John also had dressed for the weather and had ditched his usually jumper for a blue shirt and jacket.  
"Sherlock… you're actually coming with me?"  
"Yes John do keep up I hate repeating myself." Sherlock spoke sharply secretly amused by the shocked expression on John's cute face. **CUTE?** No not cute never cute. John was not cute, small. **No you meant cute admit it. **You a figment of my imagination so no matter what I say I will win this argument!  
"SHERLOCK!"  
"Yes John?"  
"Oh welcome back to the land of the living what was all that about" As he said this John moved closer and it took Sherlock everything in him to stop him reaching forward just a bit and kissing John square on the lips. It was as if that thought was mutual as John's expression had changed from one of concern to a blank one as he stared at Sherlock like his life depended on it.  
"What time are you meeting her?" The question seemed to snap John back to reality as he straightened up and suddenly took interest in his feet.  
"From one onwards we agreed so we better get moving. I'll tell Harry that you will be joining us."  
"Come on then John." Sherlock sidestepped John moving towards the door cursing himself for getting caught up in the other man's eyes not to mention the fact that there was now a section in his mind palace dedicated to John's eyes.

****  
After an awkward car journey John and Sherlock arrived at a Hyde Park. John stepped out the taxi first excited about seeing his sister leaving Sherlock to pay and ogle his arse as he walked towards a blonde woman staring at her phone.  
"HARRY!"  
"JOHNNY!" Sherlock watched as the two Watson siblings began to speak animated. Mid sentence Harry looked over John's shoulder at the dark figure behind him.  
"And this must be the f-famous consulting detective then." She spoke grandly stepping towards the man.  
"Yes Sherlock Holmes." He stuck out a hand resisting voicing his observations because of the look John was giving him.  
"Charmed. I never get to meet any of John's lovers" Harry took the hand and shook it hard staring Sherlock in the eye. The two stood there just staring venom building between the two and the handshake getting tighter. John was too busy being embarrassed at the boyfriend comment to notice the looks being exchanged. Sherlock opened his mouth however his speech was cut short by the sound of the approaching ice cream truck.  
"Ooh Ice cream great I'm starving." Harry said dropping Sherlock's hand and forcefully grabbing John's arm dragging the man towards the vehicle. Sherlock tensed as he saw how viscously Harry handled his John rage building up inside him. He made his way towards the pair who had now bought their deserts none for Sherlock as John knew he wouldn't eat it.  
" In celebration of Harry being clean." John announced staring at his sibling. Sherlock snorted at the statement as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever.  
"If you consider not drinking for 8 hours clean then yes congratulations" Sherlock said raising a mock champagne glass.  
"What?" Said Harry her confident front being broken.  
"Is it the stress of cheating on your now separated wife or lying about your recovery?"  
"Sherlock!"  
"No John she's lying to you she hasn't changed she's not better she's stringing you along and she's just going to hurt and disappoint you and you don't deserve that."  
Harry was now clenching her fists trying to resist punching the detective in the face knowing that it wouldn't end well; realizing that the woman would not harm him Sherlock gave her a smug smile facing a disappointed John. Disappointed? Why disappointed? I've just told him the truth about Harry, why would he be upset? Not good? **No shit genius.  
**During this internal argument Harry had got her bearing back and was swinging her arm backwards; Sherlock came out of his mind palace right as Harry's ice cream made contact with the consulting detective's face. Harry squashed the cone into his face before rubbing her hands together.  
"Arse! I'm sorry John." And with that Harry stormed off out of the park leaving a stunned John and a cold Sherlock.  
"For a smart man Sherlock some times you are an idiot." John said turning towards the taller man, for a few seconds they stood there just staring at each other before bursting out laughing.  
Once John gained his composure he made his way towards Sherlock.  
"I was just simply saving you the let down of realizing your sister was an alcoholic."  
"It almost sounds like you care Sherlock..."  
"No... hardly John I was just saving myself the effort of having to listen to you moan about your sister and your absence when taking her back to rehab."  
"Sure Sherlock."  
"Yes John I w-" Sherlock's speech was cut off by soft contact on his lips it took his sharp mind a few seconds to realize that it was John and there was no way he was pulling away. After a few minutes of (experimental in Sherlock's case) kissing they pulled away both covered in melting ice cream.  
"Come on lets get you cleaned up." John said indicating to the ice cream van.  
"Happily." And with that Sherlock bent down again to catch John's lips in a kiss, kissing away all the remaining ice cream.

**There we go guys. That is the longest Johnlock I've even written for this story and I want your opinions on whether or not I should do fewer uploads but longer or lots of short ones. As always please review and I welcome prompts some I find more difficult. I love your reviews and all my lovely Sherlockians. R and R and I will try upload more… Follow me on tumblr at SparklingSuperman x  
RS**


End file.
